


Green and Gold

by Welcome_Remark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bratting, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: When a Slytherin has to put up with his Gryffindor's 'bright' ideas.





	Green and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavioBriion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/gifts).



> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> My first male-on-male, and the fic that should bring me over the 50,000 word count with an hour to spare.
> 
> It'll likely need refining at some point; I don't deal well with deadlines.

### Green and Gold

Draco pulled the door to his bedroom closed as quietly as he could. He wasn't too worried about being overheard - Malfoy Manor was large enough that you could technically be secluded just by going into the next room - but atmosphere was important, and he wanted the effect to be as menacing as it could be, for the sake of his guest.

"I'm locking the door," he said in a deep, soft voice. "It won't open again until we're finished."

Smiling, carefully slipping his tie out of its knot and letting it hang loosely on either side of his neck, he turned to face the room's other occupant. On the other side of the bedroom, Harry was sitting awkwardly on Draco's bed, hands behind his back, struggling against his own tie binding his wrists together. It wasn't a very good knot - Draco hadn't that much experience with them - but for the purposes of tonight, it would do.

Harry tried to match Draco's gaze, defiant as ever, but looked away and grimaced. He looked scared. _Good,_ Draco thought to himself.

"And now," he leered, stepping closer. "I'm going to take y..."

He paused, watching as Harry started to sob, shoulders convulsing gently. For a moment Draco worried that he may have been overplaying the scenario - it wasn't like Harry to start crying, even in a situation like this - but then Harry lifted up his head, and Draco saw that he was, in fact, laughing. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco," Harry said in between snorts of laughter. "That door doesn't lock."

"Look, Harry," Draco moaned in an exasperated tone. "This whole thing was your idea. I'm trying here - are you going to stay in character, or what?"

"Fine, sorry," Harry said, grinning widely. " _Harry,_ he said in an exaggerated tone, "that door doesn't lock."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. It was hardly his fault that his family hadn't given him a room with a lock on it. Casting his eyes around the room, he strode to the side of the bed and picked up a wand from the top of the bedside dresser. It was Harry's - Draco couldn't recall where they'd left his at the moment - but what the hell.

"Fine," he snapped as Harry struggled to contain his laughter. Waving the wand vaguely towards the door, he called out "Collo... whatever. Magic, magic. Jiggery-pokery. There. Door locked. Now shut up and be menaced."

"That's a first-year charm," Harry pointed out. "We learned how to counter it seven years ago, Draco. In fact," he continued, "I think we learned before we even knew how to lock the door in the first place."

"Look," Draco growled as he put the wand down. "If you're not going to play along, th..."

"Fine, I'm sorry," Harry said as he turned his face away, trying to stop laughing. Adopting what he hoped was a suitably defeated expression, he turned back. "Please, _Harry_ , let me go. I promise I'll stop being such a slimy, mean git."

Draco frowned, crossing the room to stand in front of Harry. "Oh, screw you, _Draco_ ," he grumbled, fighting a growing urge to start laughing himself. He hadn't had much opportunity for laughter throughout his life - unless it was at the expense of someone else - and now that Harry was a part of it, he took every opportunity he could.

Like many other relationships, it was hard to pinpoint the exact moment where theirs _had_ started. Oh, there'd been a first date, an awkward meal in a restaurant which, while normally expensive, had insisted on offering a discount for two students from the team that had vanquished the Dark Lord. Harry had insisted on carrots with his, spouting some nonsense about them improving his eyesight. Draco had been all to eager to dispel that myth - claiming that it probably had something to do with why he, Harry, had to wear glasses in the first place. Then there'd been an awkward ride home, where Harry had demonstrated in no uncertain terms that, when the lights were off, eyesight wasn't strictly necessary.

But there'd been a lot of goings-on before then, too. After the battle, when Harry and a handful of other students had re-enrolled to take their final year of study, he'd all but insisted they become friends. It was a very Gryffindor thing to do, after all - extend a hand to a misguided former foe - exactly the sort of thing the old Draco would probably have scoffed at. But he'd accepted the offer, partly out of embarrassment at first, and it hadn't taken long before he'd realised he wasn't simply playing along. For all of Harry's faults, he was a fast friend and a solid reminder of what Draco could now see was the proper path, even if the rest of his family was still catching up. And, through the first half of the school year, friendship had turned into... well, sex.

There'd been a few steps in between. Neither of them could work out exactly what those steps had been. Neither of them cared overly much, anyway.

And then, just as Draco had begun to settle into this brand new life, Harry had discovered roleplay.

"I have to admit," Draco grumbled as Harry shifted his weight on the bed, "this is one of your weirder ideas. I thought you'd want to roleplay... I don't know..." he thought for a moment, "superheroes, or athletes, or something. It was bad enough when you wanted to try monsters..."

Harry giggled, despite himself. "I still think you'd have made a very fine pixie."

"But... really?" Draco continued, ignoring this. "Why do you want to try playing... each other?"

"Because it's fun?" Harry shrugged. "I mean, haven't you ever wondered what it's like being a Gryffindor?"

"No! I haven't! That's the point!" Draco started pacing up and down beside the bed. "Oblivious, reckless, short-tempered..."

"...brave, chivalrous, honourable..."

"...dim-witted do-gooders! What's the appeal in that?"

"Well," Harry pointed out. "You're sleeping with one."

"Doesn't mean I want to be one myself, thank you," Draco concluded. "Besides," he added, puzzled, "why would a Gryffindor tie up a Slytherin in the first place? Surely, if we're going by those ridiculously rigid house ideals, it should be you tying me up."

Harry twisted his wrists around, reaching up with his fingers to rub them. "Slytherins aren't evil, Draco," he said softly. "And neither are you."

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. He was about to move in for a quick kiss, but decided against it. That could come later - no sense in straying too far from the scenario they'd discussed. "Back in character?"

Harry nodded. "Back in character." He turned his head for a moment, and when he returned Draco's gaze, he once again looked fearful.

"Don't hurt me, please. That's not who you are Harry. You're better than this."

"Please," Draco scoffed, striding up to the bed to tower over Harry. "I'm the Chosen One. I can do whatever I want."

Harry exhaled in fear, scrabbling up the bed to lean away from Draco. "Please d..." he started to say, before shaking his head. "Hang on, I don't talk like that!"

"Harry?"

"What?"

"You do."

"Do not!" Harry grumbled, still leaning back. "I never asked for any of the stuff that happened to me! Half the bloody time I was just trying to survive!"

Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and tore it roughly, ripping the buttons all the way down. "Breaking every school rule in the book," he growled. "Out after dark, constantly. Talking back to everyone. Using that damned cloak of yours to spy on everything. You know," he continued, pushing Harry in the chest and knocking him to the bed, "next time you want to get creative, I should play the teacher who has to deal with your misbehaving arse. You wouldn't be able to walk for a week after that."

"Promise?" Harry teased as he landed on his back.

"And while we're at it," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's belt and pulled it loose, "I don't talk like that either. You should be swearing and growling defiance, not begging me to stop. Slytherins," he stated, crawling onto the bed, "do not beg."

"You beg me to keep going all the time," Harry retorted, lifting his weight from the bed to let Draco tug his trousers down. "That thing I do with my teeth, and the three s..."

"That doesn't count, and you know it." Draco pulled Harry's trousers over his knees, leaving them around his ankles. "Now," he growled, staring at Harry's bulging boxers. "Let me hear you snarl, and spit, and scream. Show me what a real Slytherin would say when someone has him tied up, completely helpless, and about to be ravished."

Harry lifted his head from the bed, staring into Draco's eyes with a furious expression. "Wait until my father hears about this."

They stared at each other for a moment, both with over-the-top angered expressions, before Harry broke down into helpless fits of laughter.

"Oh, you little..." Draco grabbed Harry's boxers. They were green and black. He tried not to think too hard about that.

"Tell me," he growled as he pulled them down, keeping Harry pressed against the bed with his other hand, "what would Harry do if his annoying little sub had just been that cheeky?" He closed his fingers around Harry's penis, staring into his eyes. "Would he gently teach said sub the error of his ways?"

"Gently? No," Harry said, closing his eyes as Draco started working his cock. "He'd... mmm... he'd be a lot rougher than that. He'd squeeze and... ahhh... he'd pull and he'd suck, as hard as he could, and..." he cried out as Draco suddenly went faster for a moment, "...he wouldn't stop until he made his sub cum, all for him. That'd... gahhh... that'd teach him."

"Is that so?" Draco asked as he squeezed Harry's shaft harder. "You think I should give you exactly what you want? And you'd learn your lesson and be good?"

"Ffff..." Harry exhaled, struggling to lie comfortably on the bed as Draco stroked him faster. "Y-yes... I p-promise..."

"And that's what Harry would do?"

"Oh g..." Harry squirmed, breathing heavily as he arched his body back into the bed. Draco was unfairly good at this. "Th... yes, that's... what he'd..."

"Oh yeah? Then I've got some bad news." Draco suddenly released Harry's cock, grinning evilly as he swung his leg over Harry's torso, straddling him.

"W..." Harry shook his head as the waves of pleasure suddenly ceased. He looked up at Draco, hovering over his chest. "What's..."

"I," Draco sneered as he pulled his erection out of his boxers, "am not Harry."

Still a bit stunned as his body quickly settled after Draco's ministrations, Harry tried to ask what was happening, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Draco slid forward and thrust his cock between his lips, as hard as he could. He pulled back in surprise, but Draco quickly grabbed his head with both hands, holding him firmly in place as he began fucking his face.

Draco grinned as he thrust himself deep into Harry's throat again. Staying in character was all well and good, but the time they'd spent together over the past year had given him a very clear view of the sort of person Harry was - better, he thought privately, than Harry had of himself. And this was well within what Harry would do in the circumstances; especially since they both knew, very well indeed, the pleasure they both derived from giving _and_ receiving this. Anyway, Harry could still be very annoying at times, and this was still the most effective way to shut him up.

Harry closed his eyes, keeping his lips firmly pressed together to rub against Draco's cock as he fucked him. This was just as good as Draco finishing him off would have been - more so, in fact, given that he could see and feel the effect he was having on his lover much more clearly from this position. He arched his back a bit more, trying to take some of the weight off his wrists, noting that Draco's inferior knot had slipped loose and his hands were now free. For a moment he debated bringing them into play - running them over Draco's back or up to his chest, or even giving him a quick spank - but decided against it. Draco could certainly have used some more practice with roleplaying, but he did take bondage very seriously, and Harry knew how much more he was enjoying this knowing that Harry was bound.

Draco pushed hard, pulling Harry's head up hard to bury his cock as far into his mouth as he could. He was certainly going a lot harder than usual, Harry noted in a detached way. Either he was taking the role more seriously than Harry had expected, or - Harry grinned - maybe he'd just been more annoying than usual.

Draco must have realised this, because a moment later he started slowing down, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Harry's mouth. He took a deep breath, settling himself a bit, and asked "Are you okay, Harry? I'm not going too hard?"

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, still keeping his lips firmly sealed around the head of Draco's penis. Draco knew that expression well; a lot of their playing involved gags, and that was a look that was very well established for both of them.

_Use me. Fuck me. Cum inside me._

As if to make his point, Harry carefully lifted his jaw a little, letting his teeth rest against the top and bottom of Draco's cock. Draco knew what that meant, too.

Grinning, Draco pulled Harry's head up once more, forcing his cock all the way down Harry's throat. He fucked Harry's mouth as fast and hard as he could, moaning and screaming in pleasure as Harry's teeth grinded gently up and down his shaft. There was no more need to worry or to hold back - they had any number of safe signals that didn't rely on words or hand movements, and Harry was steadfastly refraining from giving any of them. There was nothing to fear, as long as they were both here, with each other.

Moments later, Draco leaned his head back and howled as he reached his orgasm. Swearing in pleasure, he slid his body back, trying to pull out of Harry's mouth, worried that from this position he might choke him. His cum sprayed up and across Harry's face, then his chin, and finally the base of his neck as Draco relaxed, slumping over Harry's body.

"Y..." Harry started to say before rocking his jaw back and forward to regain some sensation. "You could have... cum inside me, you know."

"From there," Draco said slowly, lying back on the bed and staring at the roof, "you wouldn't have been able to... to breathe." He took a deep breath and continued, "But you wouldn't think about that, would you? Bloody... Gryffindors."

Harry laughed, pulling his hand out from behind, noting the tie was still wrapped around it even though the knot had slipped. "I could have taken it," he insisted, reaching for the side of the bed for a tissue.

"Well," Draco said, still a bit dazed, "maybe next time I'll keep my wand nearby, so that when you start choking I'll be able to revive you properly. Wouldn't want you to miss me laughing."

"Aww," Harry said in a mocking tone as he rolled out from underneath Draco's body. "You do care."

Draco scrambled up the bed beside Harry as he carefully cleaned as much of the mess as he could from his body. Letting his arm rest over Harry's chest, he laughed. "Don't go getting any ideas. I just don't want _that_ to be the way I finally kill you."

Harry tossed the tissues into the nearby bin and leaned closer, letting his head rest against Draco's shoulder. "If you kill me, you know, there won't be anyone nearly as fun for you to annoy."

"I know," Draco smiled. Turning his head to kiss Harry's forehead, he continued, "Plus, you know, I love you. And all that."

"Love you too," Harry replied. "Git."

"Arse."

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://jasmine.paheal.net/_images/1e8f0a31080590cd35dc7d8dcfbb8460/18778%20-%20Draco_Malfoy%20Harry_James_Potter%20Harry_Potter.png)


End file.
